gelsstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Nico and Kadette
Deus: Nicolaus Kazuhiko Age: 17 Gender: Male Bio: *Lazy, doesn't really care about anything *Only plays Angelic Layer becuz his li'l sis, Hisoka (who suffers from a terminal disease) begged him to *Gamer/geek/computer freak *Attends elite boarding school in Odaiba http://dreamself.me/d/f9Q1 Appearance: Skinny and pale, the seventeen-year-old projects an aura of frailty. He takes after his European mother, having high-cheekbones, thin lips, and slender fingers. However, his hair comes from his father. Raven black hair falls to the nape of his neck. Long bangs cover Nicolaus's left eye, obscuring it from view. His malachite green eyes are always observing everything happening around him, taking in every single little detail about his surroundings. Despite his well-to-do upbringing, Nicolaus is constantly seen in clothes that are much too large for him. He usually wears his school uniform, which consists of a black blazer, a white collared-shirt, and a tie, with trousers and loafers worn underneath. However, the clothes are much too large for his thin frame, and often sag. Bio: Ever since birth, Nicolaus has been expected to follow in the footsteps of his father, a Japanese businessman owning a thriving franchise. Since childhood, Nico has been tutored in diplomacy, commerce, and numerous other subjects required to enable him to successfully take over as his father's heir. However, his parents never truly paid much attention to him for who he really was. Nicolaus was forced to attend numerous corporate parties and other events, when all he really wanted to do was curl up with a book. His parents expected him to socialize and make connections, something which he failed miserably at. Nico also failed in the field of sports. Friends and family would often comment on how gaunt and sickly he appeared to be. After constantly trying -- and failing -- to please his parents, only to be met with the crushing weight of their disappointment, he simply just gave up. Eventually, his parents gave up on him as well. Nevertheless, in a last-ditch effort, they sent him to a prestigious boarding school close to Odaiba in hopes of changing him for the better. Nicolaus doesn't pay much attention in most of his classes, and is only barely managing to pass his courses. The one person Nicolaus truly cares about is his beloved sister, Jacqueline, who's currently struggling with leukemia. Jacqueline has always been fascinated by Angelic Layer. Although unable to play herself, she wishes for Nicolaus to play for her. After months of begging and coercing, she finally convinced her brother to create an Angel. Naturally, he isn't too happy about it, but he plays Angelic Layer anyways for his sister's sake. Personality: Your character is in a stable relationship of some description (if they are not in a relationship in the canon of your story, assume this hypothetically). Your character discovers that their partner has been cheating on them. How does your character react? (Ideas: Does your character panic or assume it was a misunderstanding? Will their feelings change as they "cool off"? Will they storm out without a backwards glance or seek resolution? Would they forgive their partner?) Does your character hold any religious or otherwise existential beliefs? If so, what inspired them to hold those beliefs? If not, why? If you asked your character what his/her favorite color is, what would they say? Is there any reason they resonate with that particular color? Does your character have any deep-seated fears? Do these fears motivate how your character acts in his/her day-to-day life? (Ideas: Mentioning phobias are OK, but think beyond phobias. Does your character worry about not getting married someday, to the extent that he/she is often motivated to peruse romance or solidify his/her current partner? Does your character fear being taken advantage of and miss out on friends, information and other opportunities because they don't trust the words of others?) Does your character have any particular pet peeves or annoyances? If so, is there any particular person, thing or event that caused your character to have this annoyance? (Ideas: Think about your character's traits and how they fit into this question. For example, a person who is quite shy and inhibited might be most annoyed by loud, overbearing individuals.) How does your character feel about his/her appearance? Has any part of their appearance been changed (e.g. tattoos, unusual hair colors, piercings)? If so, why did your character want to make that change? What are your character's primary goals/dreams/ambitions? Why does your character want to attain this goal? If your character fails miserably and loses sight of his/her goal (if you answered that your character doesn't have any huge goals/ambitions, assume this is a short-term or small goal), what happens next? (Ideas: Will your character continue on with optimism? Will your character turn around and critically assess why things aren't working, seeking to change? Will your character break down and give up?) When making friends or allies, what qualities does your character look for in others? (Ideas: Think about how their traits fit into this question. If your character is quiet and serious, does he look for someone likeminded, or someone extroverted to bring him out of his shell?) If your character was confronted with the news they are terminally ill with no hope of recovery, how would they react? (Note: If your character is immortal, invulnerable or a minor God/Goddess, assume something happens to end their immortality) (Ideas: What is the initial reaction? What will the character feel later down the line? What sorts of things would they want to do before their time is up?) Time to think from two different perspectives. Part one: If your character was asked what they thought their weaknesses/flaws were, what would they say? Part two: If you as the creator were asked what you think your character's greatest weaknesses/flaws were, what would you say? Part three: Are parts one and two congruent (how your character perceives him/herself is the same as what you know as his/her creator)? Angel: Kadette Gender: Female Type: Defense